Calls
Attract – 10 seconds. You must move directly towards the caster until within striking distance and remain there for the duration, but may otherwise act normally *'Banish' – Forces you return to the return to the Spectral Realm. Can only affect you in Material Realm *'Harvest Soul '- The caller gains one soul *'Effect' – Something strange has happened. If this call is made at you, the caller should explain what it does as soon as possible. If an effect is called in combat, it should be resolved after combat has finished *'Manifest' – This call signifies a being appearing incorporeally in the Material Realm *'Mass' – Mass calls affect everyone who hears them except the caster *'Reap' – Causes the affected soul to pass on to the afterlife. Any reaped souls should be marked with your name and handed to the Reapers at GOD ASAP *'Reflect X' – You take X damage. This call can only be made after being struck with a blow. The caller does not take damage from the attack that was reflected *'Root' – 10 seconds. You may not move your feet at all for the duration *'Shatter' – All weapons you are carrying are destroyed, and you may not use them. You cannot use a shattered weapon to block – if a blow hits a shattered weapon used for blocking, treat the hit as having struck you *'Shifting' – This call signifies a being shifting between the Material and Spectral Realms *'Single' – Take one point of damage. If you have Armour, this goes first, followed by a physical body’s Hit Points (if currently inhabited) and finally the Soul Points, usually only at risk in the Spectral Realm *'Soul Single' – This is a hit that rips directly through your Soul Points regardless of the Realm currently inhabited *'Strikedown' – You must immediately fall to the floor. Your torso must touch the ground, and you may not combat roll or similar *'Stun' – 3 seconds. If you are hit by a stun you may only walk, and may not attack or defend yourself for the duration *'Terror' – 10 seconds. You must move directly away from the caster as quickly as is safe. You may defend yourself if you are backed into a corner. If you are affected by Root and Terror at the same time, you may only block and not attack 'Additional notes about calls' *Mass abilities cannot be coned *Mass calls affect both realms, except in the case of Mass Banish, which only affects you if you are in the Material Realm 'Safety-related calls' Safety or OOC action-related calls you may encounter while playing Vigor Mortis include: *'Man down' – This call means that you or somebody else has been injured or is otherwise in trouble (e.g. dropping glasses). If you hear this call, you should freeze and not resume play until you hear "Time in" *'Time in' – The game has started (or resumed) *'Time out '– The game has ended *'Time freeze' – IC (in character) time has been paused for either IC or OOC (out of character) reasons. Await further instructions, and return to roleplaying when "Time in" has been called Please see the safety page for more information. 'Gestures' *'One hand held aloft with the index and middle fingers crossed' – This person is OOC or otherwise not there for the purposes of roleplay *'One arm crossed high over chest '– I am a dingus and don't have a sash for some reason/am in the Spectral Realm (this gesture is to cover you in case you don't have a sash)